Hamtaro and Bijou with their mirrors
by LynnLynn-San
Summary: The 1st 2 chappies were made after I read a bunch of manga, watch a bunch of anime DVDs, and got no sleep for...a long time...
1. Hamtarp

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story. Only the fact that I wrote it…  
  
  
The sun was bright, so bright and shiny like never before. It was so bright and shiny in Hamtaro's room that he couldn't see his eyes. "Curse this evil sunlight! It's not letting me see my own eyes!" He yelled in agony, "I have to see my eyes. It's relevant."  
"Of course it is relevant, I look at my eyes with no mirror every day. You must do it too, Ham tarp Hamtaro," Bijou said mysteriously as she let herself in.  
"How do you see your eyes…. With no mirror? Is there lots of sunlight? For my mirror is broken…it sees no more eyes."  
"My mirror is in my mind. No sunlight can penetrate my mind. Only chickens can do that. Hens too…but mostly chickens. Roosters are another story…" Bijou replied.  
"Can YOU fix my mirror? It's broken, can't you see?"   
"I know your mirror is Broken. And no, I can't see. Don't make fun of me. I feel a big phenomenon coming…."   
"What kind of phenomenon? I can't feel it. It's not in my ears at all, only in my nose."  
"Phenomenon of the hen!" Bijou yelled in a 'didn't you know?!' kind of voice, "I pull the hens out one by one….until only a chicken is left. If it is a brown chicken, I will have bad luck, but if it is white chicken…I will have good luck until the next phenomenon. You can come too. Try to pull hens from your nose."   
"Yes, but can you fix my mirror. It is broken. I knew you couldn't see," Hamtarp Hamtaro said with dreamy eyes. Not mummbley eyes though. Only dreamy eyes.  
Bijou reached into Hamtarp Hamtaro's mind for his mirror, but all she found were 20 monitor lizards, no mirrors. "I'm sorry, Hamtarp," Bijou said, "But I can't find any mirrors."  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME HAMTARP! THAT'S HAMTARP HAMTARO TO YOU, BIJOU! I DON'T GO BY THE NAME STAN! YOU KNEW THAT!"  
"YES…I knew that Hamtarp HAMTARO…but I just thought you would like to get closer much fast. But I guess I was wrong. I was also wrong about you having mirrors. There are no mirrors here. Not even real ones. Your brain is empty except for 20 monitor lizards," Bijou said as she slipped out of the royal apartment. 


	2. Hamtaro and the PICKLE

Bijou ran to the escalator, where she found Howdy looking rather stupid. "My god Howdy! Is YOUR mirror broken too?" Bijou yelled.  
"Oh, no. I just… pulled too many hens out of my nose," he said, "I didn't find any chickens, only-" Howdy then fell to the floor, screaming cloudy chicken hawks. "Are you OK?! DO you need remote assistance? Did you lose your modem? Oh Howdy! Please speak to me!!!"  
Howdy tried to speak, but only managed a large telephone. He was no match for the chiropractor of his soul. 

Bijou backed away, and ran back to Hamtarp Hamtaro's royal apartment. She knocked on the door, and out emerged Hamtarp Hamtaro, with a pickle. "Hamtarp! Are you OK? This is not only a conspiracy! it's a PICKLE! Your mirrors are broken, you have no eyes, and now you too, have the PICKLE!" Hamtarp managed to say one thing before he swallowed a fish: "My name is not HAMTARP! ITS HAMTARP HAMTARO!!!!!"  
Bijou was disgusted. How could someone like Hamtarp swallow a fish and not offer her one?? She was furious. She reach into his gaping mouth and pulled out the fish, which was followed by her stuffing it down her throat while singing "this is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people……"  
Bijou turned around , just as Howdy came hurtling around the corner, his eyes seemed to glow with gleaming monitor lizards. "Gimme your monitor lizard!"  
Hamtarp Hamtaro jerked upright while yelling outraged war cries. "My bad folks! My bad!"  
"I know you have monitor lizards in your brain! Now give me one!"  
"I will never give you one! My chiropractor of the soul will not let my trade, barter, or murder! Keyboards are of the essence!"   
Howdy backed away, he was clearly beaten. He went and continued clear cutting his newly built forest with Stan, who was slash and burning his forest. 


	3. Clear cutting

~At the forest Howdy is clear cutting~  
  
Howdy looked at all the trees with the last of his cloudy chicken hawks. Those trees had taken away his power pickle, and Cappy knew it. He took his fruit cake, and banged it on his key board. Then, all the trees were, poof, dead. "Hey, Stan, give me that fish!" Howdy said as he ate his mummbley power pickle that was whining.  
"You like, -insert swear word here- off! I want to use like, my own glue!"  
"Hey! My glue is just as good as your taskbar!"  
"Um, like, no. My taskbar is way better. You just shove off and go eat a sock."  
Howdy did what that guy in the purple said, and shoved a sock down his mouth. He opened it and showed it proudly to Stan, who was UDDERLY disgusted. And I mean udderly. He was sucking a cows udder that was green. Mowdy's mouth snapped shut when he saw what Stan was doing. "HOW DARE YOU STAN! I KILL ANY TIME DEVOURING CD-RW! AND THAT MEANS YOU! TIME DEATH TELEPHONE CRASHER!" Howdy said as he threw a cup at Stan, who blocked it using a Cow.   
  
Me: Out of stupidness ideas. Go away.  



End file.
